


I've got you.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: Bodyguard (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caring, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: Trust me, Julia, I’ve got you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode four.   
> I don't know why I wrote this, but I needed something good. Please tell me it's not as terrible as I think it is.

David tried to use every bit of skill he had ever learnt to stay calm in the situation he was in. Ashes were still falling to the floor and he could see fire lighting up the left-hand side of the stage where the explosion originated, and he knew within minutes half the auditorium could be up in flames.

Standing up he tied to look around, hoping to see someone who could help, but all he saw was smoke, and with the lack of screams or cries for help, he assumed the worst.

Taking steps over the right, he knew he needed to try and find Julia, dead or alive he needed to get her out of the building. His mind began screaming at him, he should have never let her come, he should have said no, he should have fought with her entire team and told them how dangerous it would be, but instead he let her go, telling himself that anyone would be stupid to try and take her out in a crowded room.

His mind stopped screaming when he saw her body lying on the floor, covered in rubble and ash, he could see her head moving slightly and prayed to god that was a good sign as he stepped over some more burning bits of what he assumed was the stage.

He managed to get down on the floor, his hands going straight to her neck, and releasing a massive sigh of relief when he felt a strong pulse which he hoped would remain as he tried to get her out.

“David,” Her voice was quiet, strained and David hated it, he wanted her to shout at him, tell him to fuck off, he wanted her to speak like she normally did, with confidence, but instead she sounded in pain and terrified.

“I’m here, love. It’s going to be okay.” Screw protocol, screw ‘ma’am’, screw everything. He had messed up on a major scale, he had put her in this situation, he should have said no, but now he was hovering above her, still relying on every single bit of training he’d ever had to ensure she got out and got help.

“I’m so sorry,” He muttered as he began looking over her body, eyes landing on her legs which were completely covered. “I’m so sorry,” He said again, it was all he could say without breaking down, the anger getting to him, the fear too.

“David,” again her voice was weak, but this time she tried to lift her arm, which he quickly stopped.

“You need to stay still, you could have a spinal injury or internal bleeding. I need to get you out of here.”

“David,” She said again. “Just go, what’s the point in pulling me out when they’ll try again?”

David felt his heart ache in his chest, for the first time seeing Julia truly scared and vulnerable.

“Listen to me,” He got as close as he could without hurting her. “We’re going to get through this, I promise we are going to get out of here and you’re going to get the keys to Downing Street and in a year from now we’re going to think back at this conversation and you’re going to realise how what you just said is a lie.”

“David,”

“I’ve got you. Trust me, Julia, I’ve got you, and we’re going to get out of here.”

He hated the politics, he hated almost everything she stood for, he blamed her for Afghanistan, for Iraq, all of it, but right now, his brain wouldn’t let him think about that, instead he was thinking about her, about all those night they’d spent together, how it was more than just occasional sex, how he wanted to keep her safe. It was becoming more than a job, and everything he said proved that. He was going to keep her safe, she was going to make it through this and then whatever else she did, he was going to make sure that he was by her side.

David looked her over again, it was going to hurt like hell when he moved her, but the fire was growing, and smoke was beginning to get thick and heavy. Moving some more rubble out of the way he took hold of her hand.

“I won’t lie to you, this is going to hurt, I think you’ve broken your leg and possibly your arm, and at this point I would say your collar bone too, but I need to move you,” David put his arms under her as best he could without moving her too much.

“Would me telling you,” Julia took a breath, wincing slightly, “I trust you, help?”

“Ma’am, I’ve got you. The only thing that matters is getting you out of this building,”

“So why are we still in here, David?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words ‘I’ve got you’ swam around Julia’s mind, it was the only thing she kept thinking about as she watched the white lights of the hospital ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am now going full alternate universe.

The words ‘I’ve got you’ swam around Julia’s mind, it was the only thing she kept thinking about as she watched the white lights of the hospital ceiling. David had got her out, he had kept her safe. A part of her brain told her to tell him that his hopes of being a doctor were not lost.

She had a broken leg, a dislocated shoulder and a ‘completely shattered collar bone’, to quote one of the paramedics.

She wanted to look around, see if she could see him. She could feel him, his hand gently squeezing hers as she was rushed through hospital corridors, his presence was overwhelming, but she was thankful he was there.

“Possible smoke inhalation, and potential internal bleed, she was the intended target. I couldn’t do a full assessment in the auditorium, it was filling with smoke to quickly,” She could hear David speaking to the doctors and felt like she could take a breath of calm.

He was there. She tried with all she had in her to squeeze his hand, and it seemed to work when she heard him speaking again.

“It’s okay, Ma’am. You’re safe now,”

Julia wanted to believe he was right, but before her mind allowed her to think anymore she felt her eyes growing heavy and her body going limp, she could only hope it was it was for surgery and not because this was the end.

Her hope was right when she opened her eyes again, it must have been hours later, it was dark outside, or at least she thought it was, out of the corner of her eye it looked black, and she hoped it was a window.

Everything hurt, but not as bad as it did before. She was sure in a few hours when the painkillers wore off she would definitely know how badly everything was broken.

She felt tears building in the corners of her eyes, this wasn’t like her, she cried just like everyone else but ever since she was fourteen she’d promised herself she would never do it in public. An image of her in a school bathroom flashed before her eyes, some kind of memory trigger telling her just why she promised herself, not that it was any use in the moment.

Julia was preparing herself for a few hours of random memories and painkiller induced images flashing before her eyes, something that deep down she was thankful for, anything to delay the onset of recent memories. She wasn’t sure she wanted to remember the explosion just yet.

Moving her arm just a little she winced as pain shot up into her shoulder, the sharp intake of breath loud enough to alarm whoever was stood next to her.

“Ma’am. Julia.”

David. David was there, he was with her. She moved her head to the side slightly, willing her eyes to focus quicker, hoping to see him properly, to know her brain wasn’t playing cruel tricks on her.

“David,” Her throat felt dry, but she wanted to say his name, she wanted him to come closer, hold her hand, offer her some comfort, tell her everything, but at the same time tell her nothing and just be there.

It was hard to believe how much she hated his presence only a few months ago.

“I’m here, it’s okay. Everything is going to be okay, Julia, I’ve got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know if you loved it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve got me, I suppose?” She shot back, another attempt at humour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said three parts, well, I lied. I may have written a fourth, so, as always let me know if you want to read it.

_‘Home Secretary Julia Montague will return to work at the home office today, just six weeks after the bombing that nearly took her life. Her chief of staff spoke to us yesterday explaining how the Home Secretary wanted to come back to work sooner, but doctors advised against it. On her first day back, she will holding meetings with the security services, the Metropolitan Police and will be in the commons along side the Prime Minister this afternoon,”_

Julia didn’t know why she’d turned on the news, it wasn’t like they were going to tell her anything new, a part of her was just curious about what they were saying about her.

“Ma’am, we should go if you want to make your meetings,” David interrupted her thoughts, stood in the doorway waiting for her.

“I thought we had a rule inside of the house?” But David didn’t smile, he only stood still. She expected nothing less, he was doing his job.

Even she would admit the lines between Principle and Protection Officer had been blurred over the last six weeks, more so than before, and now both of them were trying maybe a little too hard to put that line back.

“I’ll just put on my coat.” She tried to hide the wince as she moved her arm the wrong way, pain making her stomach twist as she held her breath for a moment. She willed herself to try again, it shouldn’t have been this hard to put her coat on, but with her collar bone still healing she knew she would need to be taking it easy.

“Do you need some help, Ma’am?” She shook her head, refusing to look at him as much as she wanted her help, she was still stubborn, and still partially convinced she could bounce back quickly, although that was proving to be tougher than she thought.

She tried a second time to put her coat on, succeeding, but still in the same amount of pain she was in before, the rational, more emotional part of her brain questioned her choice to go back to work, but she couldn’t stay at home any longer, she needed to be working, she needed to keep her mind busy.

Making it out the door seemed easy enough, so did getting into the car despite the shots she heard in her head, she was just thankful they didn’t have to drive past St Matthews. She wasn’t sure she could deal with that today.

Her office was just as she’d left it. Maybe with a few more files piled up on her desk, but everything else was the same, something which she found comforting.  

Julia felt David waiting near the door and after a few seconds turned to face him, clearly, he wasn’t going to leave until she said something.

“Thank you,”

“Ma’am.”

“You’ll be here?” She wasn’t sure what her question was, or why she’d asked it. To be honest, it didn’t even sound like her.

“Right outside, Ma’am,” David said, his face didn’t change, but she saw his eyes scanning her face.

“You’re safe now, Ma’am.”

“You’ve got me, I suppose?” She shot back, another attempt at humour.

“For as long as required, Ma’am.”

She never did feel as though he would understand just how much his word meant, and just how much they were needed to get her through the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this isn't awful, but let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’d figured the rest out later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually pretty pleased with this final chapter. I hope you are too.

Her apartment felt cold as she waked into it, or as she stood in the doorway. Usually she would at least walk into her kitchen while David did his checks, but she had gone back to waiting in her doorway, feeling like an unwelcome guest in her own home.

“How are you feeling, Ma’am?” David’s question brought her out of her thoughts.

“I swear we had a rule, I know I had a knock to the head in that explosion, but I am sure we had a rule.” Julia said, her tone harsh, but only slightly.

“How are you feeling, Julia?” He asked taking a step forward.

“How inappropriate would it be if I said I felt better with you here?” David looked as though he was thinking about it.

“Do you want my answer or the answer I learnt in A-Level Phycology?” He asked.

Julia chuckled for the first time in months. “Can we please go back to at least the sarcasm. I know you’ve been,” Julia paused, “spoken too, about your closeness to me, but, you’re still here.”

She had no idea where she was going with that sentence, but she tried anyway. She understood the rules, but this was the second attempt on her life, and she had only just made it out. She wanted her and David to be closer, not dragged further apart.

“Can I ask you something, Julia?” He made a point of saying her name.

Julia nodded, still they were stood in her doorway. “Of course,”

“What you said, about me being by your side because it’s our choice, what did you actually mean?”

Julia took a step forward, an unspoken cue for the both of them to move further into the flat.

“I meant that I want you here, of course I want your protection, but also your humour, charm, the conversations, your honesty, loyalty not just to me but to people you care about. I meant that if you ever got moved on to some other job, or someone found out, I would still want you next to me.”

Julia turned to face him, he wasn’t stood that close, but she could feel him there, almost wishing he was closer.

“I’ll be here for as long as you need me.”

Another silence settled around them, both of them wanting to speak, but neither of them knowing what to say. It wasn’t a conversation that could go many ways. Either it was promises that would get broken, or some kind of twisted heartbreak, that they both knew shouldn’t be happening.

Julia’s mind was swimming with thoughts of them, together. She almost hated herself for wanting it to be out in the open, despite the fact it would ruin both their careers and their reputation, both of which the two of them had worked hard to build.

She didn’t know how she would ever deal with the scandal, she’d never work in government again, but she couldn’t quite figure out if that’s because of the government or because David felt like moving on.

He made her feel safe and powerful, and now, like she had a future outside of this world she’d put herself in under the guise of making a difference.

“David,” Her voice was steady, but she didn’t know if it would hold. For the first time in years she was opening up to someone. “I want you, but not like this, not in secret, I want you in maybe every way I shouldn’t. You know how you make me feel, you know how close we both came to death in that explosion, and, it’s made me realise that no matter how cliché it sounds life it too short. I want you here, with me, beside me because I love you, and I don’t ever want the feelings you make me feel to go away.”

Julia watched as he moved towards her, sitting down next to her and refusing to hesitate when he took hold of her hand.

“I told you, I’ve got you, as your PPO, as your secret lover, as whoever you want me to be, I have got you, I will never let anything happen to you.” He waited only a moment before pulling her into his arms. “And, I love you too.”

It was rare. Rare for her to breakdown, to cry, to show the side of herself that she’d kept hidden from the world, but with him, she wanted to show him, she felt able to, after all, he had her, he loved her, they’d figured the rest out later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write more stories or no? Please let me know what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> This story has three parts, do you even want to see the other two? But thank you for reading either way,


End file.
